


A Very... Peculiar Textbook

by A_Black_Cat



Series: Welcome to Erilamit [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Black_Cat/pseuds/A_Black_Cat
Summary: To understand the future you must know the past. Before I get into the meat of the story I must tell you how we got here. Someone released this textbooks that I am going to give you.





	A Very... Peculiar Textbook

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've been working on for awhile. For now it's this bedtime story but I hope to get farther into this story and world.

A long time ago an alliance formed between the races of old, The Arisels a species of avians who lived in the highest trees and up above the clouds. The Wylfiens a species of hunters that lived on the surface and preyed upon the weak and weary. The Oropaythes an aquatic species known for their looks, and for their speed. These creatures lurk in the deep waters in waiting for an opportunity to strike. The Leusawon the prey of surface. Fast beings that can climb halfway up the tallest trees. Then there’s the Miasrian the dwellers of the underground. They are made to withstand extreme heats and colds. They’ve adapted to being able to dig underground and see in extreme dark. Finally there’s the beings of Kinith. These beings have an insatiable lust for power.

For years before this alliance was made, the world as we know it was engulfed in an all on war. The beings of Kinith were dominating the world and turning the other races into their pets or slaves. The other races decided to find a way to strip these insatiable beasts of their power. The 5 races managed to seal away their power and come upon an alliance that worked for them. Cities began to form that go from the depths of the planet Lithios up to the upper atmosphere and go for miles to reach the nearest ocean. Years passed and the empire grew. In total there were 5 cities with leaders from each of the species of old. They each ruled in their own ways and every citizen was happy. Even a good portion of the beings from Kinith…

_ But even then there’s the beings that wait in the darkness to strike… _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this I'll try to post once a week on Saturdays and hopefully occasionally one other surprise day of the week.


End file.
